Jamais une sans trois
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Défi du Poney Fringant sur le thème de la première défaite. Galadriel, Celeborn, une demande en mariage et beaucoup d'alcool.


**Oh que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ouvert un document Word pour répondre à un défi du Poney. Ni pour écrire tout court, d'ailleurs.**

**Oh que ça m'avait manqué.**

**Voici pour vous, amis lecteurs, une réflexion sur le thème « La première défaite ». Source d'inspiration : les Borgia (ma passion du moment). Bonne lecture !**

Jamais une sans trois

Sa main blanche était toute proche, irrésistiblement tentante. Celeborn prit une profonde inspiration pour maîtriser l'émotion de son cœur : il n'était pas encore temps. Pas tout à fait. Pourtant déjà l'air embaumait les doux parfums de la nuit, les lys enjôleurs et le thym mystérieux ... Mais Celeborn hésitait encore, repoussait le moment, tenaillé par l'angoisse de ne pas s'y prendre comme il le fallait.

La belle Galadriel lui adressa un sourire curieux.

— Eh bien, seigneur Celeborn, qu'avez-vous donc ce soir ? Vous semblez distrait. Est-ce que ma compagnie vous ennuie désormais ?

Les lumières du palais dansaient dans ses yeux bleus et Celeborn, enfin, se décida. Mettant un genou à terre, il prit la main de Galadriel qui poussa un cri d'étonnement, et la porta ardemment à ses lèvres sans plus se soucier de rien.

— Ma dame, permettez-moi de vous avouer que je vous aime avec ferveur, avec passion, et ce depuis le premier ... [Insérer ici une déclaration d'amour passionnée] ... l'audace me pousse à vous poser cette question : Galadriel, consentiriez-vous à devenir mon épouse ? Je vous jure de vous aimer jusqu'à la fin de ce monde, et au-delà encore.

Galadriel eut un léger sourire et Celeborn, radieux, se crut le droit d'espérer. Puis la belle Noldor blêmit, retira sa main, secoua la tête et repoussa le jeune Sindar d'un ton plein de regrets mais qui ne permettait aucun doute.

Celeborn sentit son cœur se fendre en deux et, après avoir raccompagnée sa gracieuse cruelle dans ses appartements, fila sans attendre dans la première taverne venue pour s'enivrer à mort. Quelque part entre sa septième et sa douzième choppe de bière brune, un ami vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Mon pauvre Celeborn, tu m'as l'air en proie à la désolation la plus totale. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

La voix rendue pâteuse par les larmes et l'alcool, Celeborn exposa sa triste mésaventure en concluant par sa ferme volonté de partir en voyage à l'autre bout de la Terre, de mettre fin de ses jours, ou bien d'aller dormir pendant trois semaines – il n'était pas encore tout à fait fixé. Il se tourna vers son ami en quête de réconfort mais, à son grand désarroi, vit celui-ci éclater de rire sans la moindre considération pour ses malheurs.

— Ah, Celeborn, que tu es sot ! Tu ne sais donc rien des coutumes du pays de ta dame ?

Interloqué, Celeborn secoua la tête sans comprendre.

— Mais enfin, c'est la chose la plus connue du monde ! Là d'où elle vient, il est de tradition qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un désire prétendre à un poste élevé ou à un honneur particulier, on doive le lui refuser deux fois et n'accéder à sa requête qu'à la troisième tentative. Cela afin de mettre à l'épreuve sa détermination et de lui enseigner l'humilité face aux responsabilités qui l'attendent.

— Eh bien ? Quel rapport ? bredouilla Celeborn.

— Mais c'est que tu le fais exprès ! s'exclama l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel. Ta dame n'agit pas autrement avec toi, j'en suis sûr. Va, va retenter ta chance ! Elle t'a repoussé cette fois-ci et le fera probablement encore la prochaine fois, pour obéir à la coutume, mais je t'implore de ne pas t'estimer vaincu avant d'avoir fait ta demande au moins trois fois.

— Tu en es sûr ?

L'autre hocha la tête avec conviction. Soudain complètement ragaillardi, Celeborn se leva et s'élança d'un pas quelque peu titubant. Le temps de parcourir le chemin jusqu'à la porte de Galadriel, son esprit s'était éclairci et ce fut d'une main ferme qu'il frappa au panneau.

Un tout jeune page vint lui ouvrir.

— Je désire m'entretenir avec la dame Galadriel, annonça solennellement Celeborn.

— Je suis navré messire, ma maîtresse a dû s'absenter pour un moment ...

Celeborn sentit son cœur s'affaisser à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Où pouvait bien être Galadriel à cette heure de la nuit ?

— Mais ... Êtes-vous bien le seigneur Celeborn ? demanda le petit page.

Celeborn hocha la tête.

— Ah, ma maîtresse m'a laissé un message à votre intention. Elle s'est rendue chez la dame Melian qui a réclamé sa présence. Tenez, ma maîtresse m'a dit de vous remettre ceci.

Celeborn tendit la main pour saisir un petit parchemin que lui tendait le page. Il le déroula lentement, les mains tremblantes, et dans son émotion mit un instant à déchiffrer l'écriture élégante de Galadriel.

_« Revenez demain ! »_

**Ça me fait bien rire de voir que j'ai retrouvé mes vieux réflexes et que, comme d'habitude, mes personnages passent leur temps à picoler.**

**Le ton de ce défi n'était pas du tout prémédité, à la base ça devait être sérieux et romantique comme tout ... Mais c'était beaucoup moins rigolo à écrire :)**

**Des bisous et joyeuses Pâques !**


End file.
